


Mine

by DunkMeToHell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, here i am sitting in my college lounge, hey hopefully the RAW date on this one is correct like it WASN'T on the first one for like a week, i told y'all i couldn't be stopped and here we are, rich swann is such a goddamned mom friend though, wondering how my life got to this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/pseuds/DunkMeToHell
Summary: Enzo goes out of his way to make Cedric jealous of his new friends. It works pretty well. [Post-RAW Oct. 16, 2017]





	Mine

"What's the matter?" They asked him for the twelfth time tonight.

Did it really matter who "they" was? Not especially. He was too livid to think, much less distinguish between one voice and another. But Cedric decided to lie for a twelfth time tonight, as he turned his head and told "them" (Curt Hawkins, as it turned out to be) that he was fine. And, for the twelfth time, the other person looked a bit unconvinced, but shrugged and walked on. 

Cedric exhaled through his teeth. He had felt happy, overall, just about an hour earlier. Picking the win up over Kendrick's smug ass was cathartic enough to put him in a good mood. In fact, he was rarely in a BAD mood, all things considered. So, if he was electing to skulk in the back corner, glowering into his lap, clutching his hands into fists, people would take notice. It was definitely not helping him—people taking note of his chagrin somehow compounded it further. 

Cedric was agitated. And every word people tried to bring up to him about it felt more and more like being scratched along his back with a long strip of sandpaper until he was rubbed completely raw.

He looked into the palm of his hand again, where his phone screen sat, lit-up. Sent a snap—goddammit, not ANOTHER one. He looked around and anxiously waited for signs that people were starting to filter out; turning his head back he saw, with impatience, that Rich was still near the front of the locker room—chatting it up with Akira and Titus, it seemed, and a million years away from getting in the car.

Cedric kneaded the bridge of his nose. He just wanted to go to the hotel, already—

"Weelll, what do we got back heeee-ah?"

Cedric's body tensed up as the entire room erupted into noise—plenty of jeering and threats, some laughter and returned threats from the little posse surrounding him (they looked stupid, they looked so damn stupid), but mostly it was all just coming out of Enzo's mouth. He created an entire cloud of Northeastern-tinted cacophony that surrounded him, and touched the whole room until everything was loud and impenetrable. 

He was probably talking himself up, Cedric figured. He was trying his hardest not to listen—he was trying his hardest to not even look UP and see what was going on in front of him. But he could feel it, in the top of his head; Enzo was looking at him right now. Probably zeroed right in on him as soon as he could see him, sitting on the edge of the lockers, looking bitter and distant. Avoiding him. 

Amidst all the noise and clatter of the faces and the heels pushing each other around, having to be split up, all Cedric could process were three things, now: the feeling of Enzo's eyes, of the shit-eating grin splayed out on his face, and of all the anger currently blistering inside of his body. 

"Awwww, what's the matter?" Cedric heard Enzo say, as he took a step closer. Cedric grumbled low in his throat, and now stood up to meet him. Honestly, he really did want to punch him, somewhere in his mind—Rich, however, was up before Cedric was, and was already launching into a defense. 

"Back your dumb ass up," Rich said, giving Enzo a quick shove to the abdomen. He stumbled back, before raising his hands in innocence. 

Despite his efforts, Cedric was getting a good look at Enzo now. He had been right; his grin was the very definition of shit-eating. 

"Ain't nothing wrong with me trying to talk to a pal, is there?" He asked faux-sweetly. Rich looked back over his shoulder to Cedric, whose eyes were still hooked, gloweringly, to Enzo. He didn't have that jacket on, still...

"You aren't his friend. Piss off."

Enzo chuckled, but his eyes hardened a bit. He cracked his knuckles, took a step in towards Rich, and—as he was apt to do—started to amp it up.

"Think you're better than me, schmuck? That it? Tell you fuckin' what. I know you like to dance. I like to dance, too, pal—how about we throw down right here, and then you can dance your ass back to the—"

Enzo's voice had been climbing steadily as he spoke, and he had stepped up closer and closer to Rich until the gap between them was almost shut. Now, Rich raised a fist. 

Despite his own temptations, Cedric grabbed a hold of Rich's arm before he could swing. Rich shot him a rather disappointed look in return. Enzo's mouth pressed into a flat little close-lipped smile. 

The heels that had followed Enzo in were clapping, laughing, heckling Rich for trying to swing and heckling Cedric for stopping the fun. 

Despite his best efforts, Cedric's eyes fell on them all for a split second before he tore them away. Unfortunately, they'd been there long enough to see what he'd been trying to avoid: Ariya in that hat, Noam in the jacket...

Rich's look of disappointment wrinkled a bit with pain, and Cedric realized that his grip on his wrist had tightened into a vice. He flushed a bit before letting go. 

Enzo pretended to look away. Rich looked over to him judgmentally one last time before transferring his attention back to Cedric.

"I'll be ready to go soon, if you—"

"No," Cedric suddenly said, cutting Rich off, "Don't worry about me. I actually have something I have to do. Just head out; don't wait for me."

Rich's expression was questioning, and went between Cedric and Enzo, who, for his part, had turned back to his new "friends", and was rallying them with his big mouth. Rich seemed like he was about to ask something, but, to Cedric's relief, he simply shrugged. "Alright," he said, and patted Cedric's shoulder. 

As Rich turned out of Cedric's eyesight, he exhaled with some relief, noticing that the locker room now seemed to be emptying out. The good news was that he didn't have to hear "what's wrong" from anyone much longer. 

The bad news?

Enzo turned his head away from the group surrounding him for a split second. He winked slightly to Cedric. 

The bad news was that now he couldn't leave. 

/

He cracked open the door when he heard Enzo knock. 

"Alright, they're gone now," Enzo said, trying to muscle in sideways. Cedric kept the door fixed where it was. 

"You've checked?" Cedric asked. Enzo nodded, and summarily, Cedric let go of the handle. Enzo half-stepped, half-stumbled in. 

Cedric sat back down, and opened the message on his phone, which took him to Snapchat. He hit the notification. And what he saw—well, now Cedric was growling again. 

Enzo's smirk was back in full play again, brimming with excessive confidence. He gripped his glasses and slowly lowered them off the end of his nose. 

"Somethin' the matter, Alexander? You been pissed all night long."

Cedric exhaled hard through his nostrils, trying to keep it in. To not let Enzo win. But unfortunately, Enzo was too good at playing the game. He leaned down closer, closer as he spoke. 

"Y'know, you had a pretty good night, I thought—what, you and Rich winning your tag match, and all...I mean, I was watching. GodDAMN, they hit you with that low camera angle. Did you know you went out there that stiff?"

Cedric's arm trembled as he looked at his phone. His breath became huffy—and he could feel Enzo's breath against his face. He couldn't have been more than an inch or two away. What's more, his knee was setting down slowly against the edge of Cedric's thigh, ready to settle into a half-straddle, while his hand pushed up against the locker behind him. Peripherally, Cedric saw that that smile was taking over a good chunk of Enzo's face. 

"I wanna come backstage after my promo, maybe congratulate the guy...but then I get there, and my friend Cedric ain't so happy to see me!" Enzo's face fell into a look of mock dismay and disappointment. "He's actin' like he wants to rip my head off and fuck the wound. What did I do wrong, babe?"

Cedric's palm shot out and hit Enzo's shoulder, knocking him a good foot away.  
"What the FUCK is this?" He finally spoke—his voice so loud, that even Enzo seemed momentarily shocked, before his face finally settled back into its usual self-assured, glazed look.

Unfortunately, Enzo didn't get to ask "what the fuck is what?" as Cedric had already had it pulled up on his phone screen. Captures of all the snaps Enzo had been sending that night, waiting for this confrontation.

Pictures of all the heels, together with Enzo, with stupid captions he loved to put on them so much, played out first. Then, a nicely-angled photo of Noam, arms spread out, denim jacket adorning his too-small body. The caption was three hearts, the phrase "he's so cute in it"...just looking at it again caused Cedric to grimace and drop the phone on the ground. 

Enzo pretended to look innocent. "What's the big deal, Cedric?" He asked. "Just trying to share my life with you!"

"Share your—" Cedric fought down an urge to smack Enzo right on the right cheek. "Share your life with me five times in a row? The same goddamn thing, five times?"

Enzo had gone out of the way to snap Cedric that same image—Noam, looking small and coy, in Enzo's big, bulky jacket—in a sequence of five different snaps, each with varying levels of heart-eyes attached. Cedric really only managed to look at three, the first time, before he'd lost his temper. Just the thought of them was rousing his anger again. 

And now, judging by where Enzo's eyes were falling, below Cedric's belt, something else was roused. His face flushed, but he tried to ignore it. 

Enzo, meanwhile, told the whole story of how sorry he wasn't right on his face. He stepped back to the door, and, with a muted click, turned the lock. 

"Huh. Them snaps I took of Lawn Gnome made you pretty pissed, did they?" Enzo asked, striding closer back to Cedric, who felt the need to either back up or lean into him. Instead, he fought it and stayed fixed to his seat, letting Enzo draw nearer. He was still smirking—but a bit differently now. Something in his face was lower, darker, borderline sinister. Cedric felt his heartbeat in his throat—it was absolutely pounding. 

"Hey, answer me," Enzo said. His voice, too, was lower and darker, and much more forceful. "Did those pictures piss you off?"

"Yes," Cedric answered, almost automatically. He reddened at his own quickness. That voice had drawn it out of him. 

Enzo squinted. "I knew it," he said. He was so close, Cedric felt his breath against his lips, and nearly shuddered. He tried to think of an answer that could keep this going.

"Why—"

That was all Enzo would let him say. He ran his hand to the back of Cedric's neck and pulled him in, locking his mouth to his mouth, roughly in the shape of a kiss. Cedric moaned against him, and wriggled a bit to see what Enzo would do. He responded almost immediately, pushing Cedric closer—his tongue slid against his for a wonderful second. Enzo placed his leg on the side of either of Cedric's to straddle him fully. Their erections pressed hard and close against each other, and Cedric wondered if he felt as fucking tight on the inside of his jeans as he was feeling in his trunks.

He got his answer in a second, when Enzo pulled back from the kiss—shoulders rising and falling as he took deep, hard breaths—and arched back slightly, pulling at the button of his pants. Cedric held onto his waist to balance him with one hand. With the other, he reached up to Enzo's hair, trying to undo that ridiculous knot. Enzo caught his wrist quickly.

"Don't touch," he said with a chuckle, lowering Cedric's hand back to his hip. With one hand, Enzo undid his hair himself, shaking it down into its base, shaggy mess. With his other hand, he pulled his zipper down. His cock—Cedric blistered; no boxers tonight—spilled out, and Enzo sighed with relief.

For a moment, Cedric's composure (or what of it he still had) quaked. He raked his hand deep into Enzo's hair and pushed his lips back into another rough kiss. Subconsciously, Cedric's hips swung upward, humping Enzo and again rubbing their hard cocks together. Enzo was caught off-guard, and softly moaned into Cedric's mouth, momentarily weak for him. 

Quickly, he remembered where he was, and pushed himself away from Cedric with a hand on his shoulder. Cedric was already panting. The look he shot Enzo—glaring, burning holes through him—was equal parts starved and furious. 

Enzo giggled behind his lips at that look, squinting again at Cedric. He hooked his finger on the band of his trunks, and snapped the elastic. Cedric's whole body tensed at the gentle sting. Fuck, he was hard. He felt like his dick would rip through the fabric in just a few seconds. Enzo's giggling turned into a full laugh from the throat, and he took a tight grip on the waistband again. 

"Let Big 'Zo give you a hand with that," he said, and began to pull down—slowly. Painfully, agonizingly, and—Cedric took a look into his eyes to confirm—deliberately slowly. 

Fuck it. 

Cedric pounced, knocking Enzo back onto his back, flat on the floor. He stared up, eyes wide open, paying close attention as Cedric pinned him—one hand holding him down on the middle of his chest, the other one reaching down and grabbing the edge of his own trunks. 

"No, thanks..." Cedric's voice was breathy, lost between little gasps. With a single jerk, he pulled his trunks away from his legs, down his thighs, practically ripping them into elastic shreds. He groaned, softly, with relief. Finally. His dick (so hard, it was almost burning) was free. 

He felt Enzo's heartbeat thumping beneath his palm, and saw his face turn dark red. Cedric even thought he saw...fuck, yes. He was trembling, quivering ever so slightly at the sight of his bare cock. Now it was Cedric's turn to smirk. 

"I can take care of it."

Cedric ran his hands through Enzo's hair again, and took a tight grip near the scalp. A tiny noise escaped Enzo's lips, and he winced with a little bit of pain. Cedric pulled Enzo's head up with him as he seated himself. He pointed his head down between his legs, aiming his eyes right at his hard-on—and in a second, Enzo was smirking right back. The right idea. 

Cedric didn't even get to command him. Before he even said a word, Enzo had dipped his head down to get to work. Enzo slowly ran his tongue up the long underside of Cedric's long shaft. When he reached the tip, he gently kissed all the way back down to the base, then licked the way back up again. He fell into a short rhythm, repeating in a loop—lick up, kiss down...Cedric moaned softly, and bucked his hips upward again. Enzo didn't even miss a beat, following the trajectory, not even for a second breaking the stride of his tongue along Cedric's cock. Cedric tightened the grip he had on Enzo's hair, but didn't push downward. Not yet. 

"Suck..." Cedric murmured, his head slowly tipping back. "Suck me. Suck me off..." 

Enzo paused, slowly pulling away from his penis. He had that smug look on again as he gently rested his fingertips against Cedric's cap, causing a shiver to run through his body. Fuck, Enzo thought. Cedric's erection was practically radiating heat. 

"Admit it," he whispered. Cedric cracked his eyelids and peered down at Enzo. 

"Admit what?"

Enzo smirked again. "That you were jealous, back there," he said. As he spoke, he slowly ran his finger around Cedric's tip. Cedric gasped softly, and snapped a knee up. Shit, shit, shit...Enzo chuckled, now knowing that he'd found a sensitive spot. He encircled his tip again, slower this time. "Jealous of Ariya. Noam. Everybody I got in that ring. Because they were out there..." Enzo paused to run his palm right over the tip of Cedric's dick, causing him to let out a hoarse "FUCK!" and quiver in his thighs. Enzo rested his other hand on one of them, and looked up to Cedric's eyes. 

"Because they were out there, with me." Slowly, gently, he slipped his tongue out and traced it over Cedric's cap. He already tasted a little bit of pre. Cedric tipped his head back again to moan at the ceiling. He had finally had enough, and put the grip he'd had on Enzo to use, forcing his head down to envelop his cock. 

He held him there for a good few seconds, letting him choke on it, before finally easing his grip. Impressively, Enzo decided not to pull off to gasp for air—he slipped his lips back up for a moment before quickly plunging back down. Enzo fell into the new rhythm slowly, wrapping his arms around Cedric's waist and locking himself tightly. Cedric panted for breath. Enzo was giving him his all: coiling his tongue around the trunk of his cock, making sure he got to taste every inch of it; dropping far back down and letting himself gag (just a little, tempting bit) on the tip. The tip—Enzo, even when he finally pulled back to draw breath back into his lungs, was careful to give it love, kissing it tenderly between gasps for breath. The touch of his lips brought forth another drop of pre, which he gently licked up before dropping another time. 

Finally, when up for breath, he spoke again. "Cedric..." Enzo murmured. His breath was warm against Cedric's dick, causing him to shiver. "Admit it...you wanted that to be you, down there, tonight." Enzo paused to kiss his cap another time, causing Cedric's brainwaves to once again scramble entirely. 

"What the fuck are you..." Cedric trailed off as Enzo's lips went down his cock again. He couldn't think about anything—just pushing his hips upward to fuck his face. Make him gag a little. 

"Y-you...you want to be seen with me. Be next to me," Enzo was right back up in a second. "When I sent you those pictures, I was wantin' you to realize that...that you wanted to be there. The only one down there with me, the one who got to wear that—"

Cedric forced his head back down, grinding Enzo's story back to a choking halt. With his hand tied up in his hair like a knot, Cedric repositioned his hips, leaning back slightly. Enzo's head was kept perfectly in place while Cedric began to roll his hips forward, ramming his cock into Enzo's mouth, as if he were trying to fuck a hole straight through his head. 

Cedric grimaced a bit as he quickened his pace, his intensity fueling his anger, in turn, fueling his intensity again. He leaned forward until he was no longer even sitting, kneeling on the floor on his knees. Enzo was nearly lying down on the floor. Cedric kept his hold on Enzo's hair, using it to keep him bent slightly upward, and as leverage to move his lips across the length of his cock. Not that Enzo needed to be kept in place. His hands gripped tightly to the back of Cedric's thighs, keeping his head just upright enough, and—fuck. Enzo was moaning. He was moaning the entire time, sending vibrations through Cedric's dick and traveling all the way up his spine and throughout his body.

"Fuck, fuck..." Cedric murmured, his pace suddenly becoming slower and sloppier. He felt like he was on the brink of it already. Somehow, Enzo seemed to sense this. When Cedric pulled his cock out another time, before he had a chance to drive it back in, Enzo turned his face away, and pushed Cedric's thighs so that he slid back. His breath was ragged, his chest rising and falling with quick, shallow bursts that closely matched Cedric's own. Over the tide of his breath, Enzo chuckled, wheezing. 

"You hated it..." Somehow, despite his panting and the raw fucking that his throat had been receiving, Enzo managed to go on, "you hated it, seeing him in that jacket...you hated the fact...th-that it wasn't you out there. You, next to me...me putting that jacket on your shoulders..." 

Cedric grunted, and tried to get back into Enzo's lips, but he only slid back across the floor, smirking a little, his back now pressed against the wall. He looked up into Cedric's face, and squeezed the zipper of his shirt (somehow, he was still wearing it) between his finger and thumb. He pulled it down slowly as he spoke, softly, "just fuckin' admit it. You want everyone to know..."

He started to pull Cedric's shirt from his shoulders, and Cedric let him. Heat was spilling off of his body, as if steam had been building up over his skin. He tried to dip his face in close to Enzo's face, but he pulled away at just the right time to leave Cedric wanting. He laughed softly at the way he fell onto his hands, and at the hungry look in his eyes. 

"You want everybody to know, when they look at you...just from the threads you got on—they're MY threads, and that I'm letting you wear them. You're dying for that, aren't you? That when people look at you, they know what the truth is..." Enzo breathed in slowly through his nostrils. Cedric was crawling closer to him, and was encroaching on his lap. He ran his hand up Enzo's leg, where, besides letting his erection out (an erection that, at this moment, was throbbing harder than it ever had. How the hell was he ignoring it?), he hadn't quite slipped his jeans off all the way. 

Enzo's eyes locked with Cedric's for a moment. The smile on his face was dark and smoldering. Without saying a word, Enzo reached down and grabbed his shirt, tearing it away from his body. As if by instinct, Cedric fell against him, pressing their bare chests together—but he stopped just short of kissing him, instead breathing hard against Enzo's face through his teeth. Enzo seemed pleased, and ran his fingertips down the center of Cedric's spine, making him shudder. 

"And the truth is," he added, his voice low and rough, "that you're mine, babe."

Enzo wasn't prepared for the strength with which Cedric now grabbed his hips. Before he could even say "the fuck", Cedric had flipped his body over, running his hands over his ass and jean pockets. 

"Where the fuck...where the fuck is it..." Cedric muttered softly as he looked for it. At that pay per view, just a bit before Enzo had joined the 205 roster, he'd seen him pull it out—what pay per view was that? He didn't remember. He couldn't even think. He couldn't focus on anything but finding it, so he could finally give Enzo what he fucking deserved—

There it was. He didn't know how he'd missed it the first time. Cedric pulled the bottle of lubricant out from deep in Enzo's pocket. And, as if fate had decided to slip him a bonus check, a little square patch of condoms fell out with it. He chuckled as he picked them up. Softly, as an undercurrent, he swore that he could hear Enzo suppressing a laugh as well. 

So he'd outplanned Cedric tonight. Whatever. He would still enjoy fucking the soul out of him. 

"Hey, hey..." He teased, dangling one of the condoms in front of Enzo's eyes. "See this? Think it's gonna be..."

Cedric paused to rub the shaft of his cock against Enzo's lower back, causing him to take a sharp breath in. 

"Big enough?" 

Enzo's body sunk a little lower to the floor—Cedric kept a hold of his waist, keeping his ass lifted. "Keep this here," he said as he pulled down on Enzo's pants, bunching them down around his knees. He peeled open the condom and slid it over his cock. As he opened the bottle, next, he heard Enzo laughing softly again under his breath. 

"I didn't get that wet enough for you yet?" He teased. 

"You tell me..." Cedric said. He tugged Enzo's body closer, suddenly, and pressed his fingertip against his opening—Enzo whimpered softly, from the back of his throat, and his body tensed. Cedric leaned down to whisper into Enzo's ear as he pushed in.

"Feels pretty tight...you feel that?" He asked, pressing it in further, and slowly stretching Enzo apart. Enzo's arm muscles flexed and tightened.

"F-fuck...the fuck are you doin'...?" He hoarsely asked, as Cedric slid another finger inside, stretching him further. 

"Feel this," he insisted, thrusting them a couple of times just to tease him. Enzo groaned, and Cedric watched as his arm moved down. He grabbed his arm quickly, before Enzo could wrap his hand around his red, pulsating cock. 

"No, not yet. Not until I get this cock in this ass. You wait." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss on Enzo's neck, and another thrust of his fingers—he slipped a third one in, which earned another long, moaning "fuuuuck" from Enzo's lips. 

Cedric moved back, keeping one hand working on Enzo's opening (he loved it so fucking much when he twisted them around a little bit, judging by the way he bit his lips and moaned at the floor), and taking a bit of the lubricant in the other, rubbing it up and down into the length of his dick. Fuck...he was still throbbing, still close. It took a lot of restraint to not accidentally get himself off. 

Cedric took a deep breath and pulled his fingers away. As if by impulse, Enzo raised his ass a little higher. Cedric pulled his hips close, holding them in place, his tip pressing against Enzo's hole—with a bit of pressure. Not quite inside yet, but enough to make sure he was thinking about the feeling. 

Enzo was already panting softly. His hand hovered around his shaft, but, true to Cedric's command, he was just shy of touching. Waiting for it. Not that it kept him from whining about it. 

"Come on, come on...just fucking do it..." Enzo begged, softly. His body sagged so low, his chest brushed against the floor. 

"Do what?" Cedric teased, pressing just a little bit harder. His tip was now nearly on the inside. 

"FUCK me!" Enzo finally cried, patience suddenly evaporating in a cloud of steam. He punctuated his words with a slam of his fist on the floor. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

Cedric chuckled. Pouting like the little brat he was. He was ready, then. 

Cedric reeled his hips back, grabbing hold of Enzo's thighs, and slammed inside of him. His cock sank deep within him, nearly down to the base. As if they were truly in synch, Enzo and Cedric both arched their backs—Enzo pushing himself further into the floor, his loud moaning only slightly stifled; Cedric crying out loudly towards the ceiling. "FUCK!"

He used the hold he had on Enzo's thighs as leverage, pushing him away, letting his dick free itself—just a bit, enough that he could immediately pound back into Enzo's ass. Cedric gripped his legs tighter, keeping Enzo in place, forcing him to adjust, to process the sensation of his thick, throbbing cock taking up all of that space inside of him. Cedric licked his lips as he listened to the noise that Enzo was making: loud, hoarse sounds from the back of his throat, something between a cry and a laugh, both very pained and very, very fucking pleased. 

"Start jerking yourself," Cedric leaned down to speak into Enzo's ear again. He fumbled for a second—the feeling of getting fucked had completely shut down his brain, for a moment—before taking a hold of his cock, rapidly stroking and jerking it in his hands. Cedric leaned down to have a look. The sight of it—so stiff, so red, so ready to just fucking explode—encouraged him to pull Enzo closer, to fuck his hole harder and faster. 

Cedric pulled him so that his ass was practically touching against his hips, pushing his dick as far inside of Enzo as it could possibly go. Enzo's cries became more and more ragged, and his cock seemed to throb more and more. He was ready to cum. 

Without any warning, Cedric tangled his hand into Enzo's mess of hair and pushed his face to the ground. With his other hand, he pulled Enzo's wrist away from his dick, letting him cling to the edge of orgasm. Enzo grunted, turning his head to the side. He saw the dark smile on Cedric's face. Fuck. If he could somehow get more erect, he did. 

Cedric didn't quite understand how he was able to smile right now, either. He was also on the edge, ready to cum—so much so that he felt his cock burning, as if it were on fire. But he held out as he drilled deep, deep inside of Enzo. His voice as he spoke almost felt like someone else's, inside of his head: 

"You don't fucking cum until I give you permission. Understand me?"

"Yes, yes..." Enzo murmured, softly. Holy shit, Cedric thought. He thought he'd already been at top speed, but he quickened his pace, his cock rolling through Enzo's body faster and faster. It was like an automatic switch had been hit.

"Do you like getting fucked up your ass like this? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" Cedric demanded. Enzo nodded on the ground. He began to move his hips forward and back, slowly, but loosely in time to Cedric's thrusts. 

"Yeah, yeah...fuck, yeah..." He moaned. 

"Goddamn," Cedric grunted through his teeth. He was still doing it, somehow; increasing speed the more he spoke. "I like this...damn, I DO fucking like this..."

"Yes...yes, fuck...say you like it...fuck, you like me, say you like me..." A smile slowly spread across Enzo's red face on the floor. "Say you like me more...more than you like Rich...more than you like Mustafa—fuck, fuck...more than you like anybody..."

The laugh that came from Cedric's lips sounded sinister, but it was almost genuine. Rich? Mustafa? It had been about this all along? He leaned down into Enzo's body, and slowly began to suck a spot between his shoulder and neck, causing him to whimper a bit. 

"Say it..." Enzo whispered, softly, almost pleadingly. Cedric decided to taunt him a bit. He paused again, his cock resting deep inside of Enzo's ass. They both bit back another moan—one was so thick, the other was so tight...

"That was what this was about, huh?" Cedric teased, running Enzo's hair between his fingers. "You got jealous of Rich and Mustafa tagging with me? That's why you go out and put your clothes on some other guys, and make sure I fucking see?"

"Yes...yes..." Enzo admitted, his panting voice low and hoarse. Cedric laughed again, softly. 

"Enzo...whose ass am I fucking?" With that, Cedric gripped his hips—so tight that he could've bruised them—and pulled Enzo back on his dick—oh FUCK, he was deep now; he bit off a moan as he jerked himself out again, plunging back as deep as before, in a frenetic rhythm. Enzo, on the other hand, was beyond moaning, practically shouting Cedric's name. "Answer me! Answer me. Who am I fucking? Who did I grab backstage and lock myself up with just so I could fuck him? Am I fucking Mustafa? Rich? Whose ass am I fucking?!"

"MINE!" Enzo cried, about to burst at the seams. Cedric mercifully let go of his wrist—he needed another hand to hold Enzo and himself upright. The speed and force of his cock drilling Enzo was at risk of knocking them over. Enzo immediately went back to work on his own hard-on, which had been crying out to be stroked the whole time. 

"Yeah, yes...I'm fucking your ass...I'm fucking you, Enzo," Cedric said—or at least, tried to say. He was panting, his chest heaving, his voice so breathy that it was a wonder if any of it was comprehensible. "Know why I get to fuck you like this?"

Enzo could only let off a raspy groan in response. Cedric had already fucked the English language right out of him. 

"I-I get to fuck you...I get to fuck you like this because YOU...you are MINE. Say it..." 

When Enzo gave no response, Cedric gave him a hard, sharp slap on his ass with his palm. "SAY IT!"

"I'm yours! I'm fucking YOURS!" Enzo somehow managed to say. His body was trembling all around Cedric, sending that shivering all the way from his body into the other. Cedric breathed in sharply through his teeth. He was about to lose it.

"You are mine...d-doesn't matter who the fuck you give your hat to, who you put your jacket on...I..." Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK. It was about to boil over. He felt it roiling through his whole body, deep into his thick cock. There was no way he was going to hold this one in. "Fuck! Fuck, get ready...I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming..."

"Thank fuck," Enzo barely managed to mumble. Cedric pulled his body up, his own chest against Enzo's back. Enzo tilted his head back to rest in Cedric's shoulder. He worked on his cock, rapidly massaging it in his hands, while Cedric's own cock pulsed and trembled inside of him. Their breath fell shortly into synchronization. 

Then, the relief. It rolled through their bodies in strong, tall waves, at almost the exact moment—but Cedric knew that he'd started first; he was moaning—practically screaming at the ceiling—just a moment before he heard Enzo crying out below him. "Enzo..." The name spilled out of Cedric's mouth, just like all the semen that he could feel spilling from the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips a couple of times more, just to make sure he was getting as much out as he possibly fucking could. Enzo was there at the same moment. His voice was rough, practically destroyed as he groaned, and his hand slowly stopped as he spilled onto the floor, onto his legs...

Cedric had exhausted himself. He'd barely been able to pry himself out of Enzo before collapsing on top of him, pressing them both onto the floor. Enzo, somehow, managed to flip himself over below Cedric, their chests (heaving, sinking down and rising with deep, uneven breaths) pressed together. Enzo reached down with one hand to Cedric's cock, helping him peel off the condom. Cedric grabbed his face as he did so, and kissed him in every single inch that he could reach. When he grazed over Enzo's lips, he kissed back. 

After about three minutes, their heart rates (along with something else) had finally sunk down to around a normal level. Slowly, they peeled themselves apart, and, after remembering who and where they were, began to rezip, rebutton, regather themselves. Enzo grabbed his shirt from the corner where it had been discarded, and wiped off both his and Cedric's tips, the space on the floor, and anything else that needed cleaning. 

"Fuck..." Enzo tried to clear his throat. "Throat hurts." Cedric couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his raspy voice. 

"Be better in a day, just don't agitate it," he said, reaching up to muss Enzo's hair. Enzo smirked, sideways. They both knew that he would absolutely be agitating it. 

Cedric checked his phone. It was nearly 1:30 AM. Rich had left a message for him—"in the hotel; where the fuck are you?" 

"Sorry. Got tied up. Be there soon." Cedric typed into his phone. He was hovering over the "send" button when he noticed Enzo frowning down at his shirt. 

"Fuck," he grunted, dropping it on the floor, "I can't wear that shit now. People'll notice."

Cedric's brow wrinkled as he withheld a remark. His eyes fell into another edge of the room—and he spotted his discarded jacket in the corner. He smiled a bit as he picked it up and tossed it to Enzo. "Here."

Enzo blushed slightly. "You want me to wear your shirt?" He asked. 

Cedric helped him pull it over his arms and zip up the front. It was a bit big on him (Cedric DID have a larger chest), but it looked almost rather cute. 

"Don't worry about it. Nobody's gonna be up to see..." Cedric smiled, suddenly pulling Enzo against him. He breathed into his ear, "but if they did, they'll just know you're mine."

Enzo blushed more as he elbowed Cedric away. "Shut the hell up, man..." Cedric could see, however, a bit of a smile on the edge of his face. Suddenly, Enzo's phone buzzed.

"Hnnn..." He opened his texts. "Ariya and Gnome are lookin' for me, they said. ‘Been waiting up on your ass in the lobby’.”

Cedric's expression fell. "And?" He asked. Enzo giggled a bit as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. 

"And nothing," he answered, pushing the door open, letting Cedric lead the way out—he laughed as Cedric grabbed his arm and tugged him out, pulling him along with him as they finally got out of the arena. Enzo ran his free arm around Cedric's shoulder, and turned to smirk at him. "My attention's all yours.”


End file.
